New Love
by Moodyangel627
Summary: Edward Bella meet lemon in futur chapters maybe sorry this is my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

My first story so please don't flame too much

My first story so please don't flame too much. I own nothing in twilight (sadly)

The Start

_Bella POV_

So many things have changed this year. Renee getting pregnant then getting married to Phil. What was she thinking?! I love little Peter but how could my mom do this to me? It feels like I was just her practice kid and now she wants to start her real family. This is the main reason I decided to move in with Charlie. Renee cried and begged me to stay but I know I couldn't handle being on the road traveling with mom, Peter, and Phil for his baseball career.

When I arrived at Forks Charlie was there to pick me up. "Hey kiddo! Long time, no see"

"Hey dad. How are you?"

"I'm good now that you're here. Come on let me help you with your bags"

"Thanks"

The ride home wasn't that bad. Even though I only got to see Charlie for a couple of weeks each summer we were close. Whenever I had a big event in school, like the play, (sorry Bella has some different interests) Charlie would fly down and watch. "So tomorrow is your first day at Forks High. It's a little smaller than your last school but I'm sure you will fit in fine. Are you going to try out for drama, or golf, or skiing?"

"Dad what did I tell you. Last time I played golf I hit myself in the shin and almost hit the guy BEHIND me with my golf ball." Somehow I hit the ball so it went backwards. "And when I went skiing the one time last year I ran into a tree! Dad I think I will just stick to safe non-athletic extracurricular activities. So yes I will try out for DRAMA and ONLY DRAMA"

"Okay but I am sure you would do good in some sports but if you don't want to you don't have to."

"Thanks, but I won't tryout for any sports"

The next day when I arrived at Forks High I couldn't believe how small the school was. The school would probably be too small for my junior class back in Phoenix. It was the first day back after summer break and everyone was in a depressed mood. That was until they saw me.

"Hey you must be Isabella" said this blond kid who wasn't that bad looking.

"Yeah the whole town has been waiting for you to arrive" said a dark haired boy with too many freckles

_Great _I thought "Wow, and can you call me Bella. My grandmother is the only one who still calls me Isabella. Can you guys tell me where Mr.Beams classroom is?" (sorry I'm changing the teachers names)

"Yeah I can said the blond boy. I have his Honors Chemistry next period too. By the way my name is Mike." We were already walking away when I heard the other boy shout "And my name is Eric"

It was on the way to Mr.Beam's class when I first saw him.

_Edward's POV_

I was standing outside the cafeteria talking to Emmett and Alice when I first smelled her. My head snapped over to the right and I spotted the new girl _Isabella Swan_. Not only did she smell wonderful but she was beautiful as well.

_Man I love this girl, but I wonder why she is so pale. I thought she moves her from Arizona. I should ask her out to a movie this weekend_ thought Mike Newton

"Wow Edward your feelings could be felt all the way from the parking lot" replied Jasper walking up to our group

"Yeah well she's new I am bound to be curious"

"That's not the only thing you're feeling" smiled Jasper knowingly

_Edward has a crush _he sang in his head

I glared at him and said "I'm going to be late for Honors Chemistry, see you guys at lunch" man sometimes I hated my family

REVIEW REVIEW please next chapter up soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Seating Arraignment **

_ Edwards POV_

This new girl, _Isabella Swan _is on the mind of every human in this school! Honestly don't they have anything better to think about. But she is on my mind as well. The smell of her was just so intense, how can anyone smell that exquisite? Walking to the door of Mr.Beam's classroom I could smell her again. Her scent is so strong that I can even smell her in my own classroom. Wait…. No…… Damn she is in my class. Isabella was sitting next to that psychotic Mike Newton. _What does she see in him_

"Welcome back class. We have a new student here with us this year. Everyone meet Isabella Swan" Mr.Beam announced as he walked into the noisy classroom.

"Bella. Please call me Bella instead of Isabella, please." She said quietly. Her voice was as smooth as velvet I have never heard a more entrancing noise.

"No problem, _Bella_. Now everyone gather around. As my previous student know we choose numbers for our seats in the classroom. Now lets see Caitlynn Biro you draw first. Okay you have seat number 15." Four more people went before me "okay Miss Cook you have seat number 1. Now Mr. Cullen your turn."

I walked up to the bucket and drew out a slip of paper. "I have number 12 sir" I casually replied. Mr.Beam nodded and read on with the list. I waited as 9 more students picked there numbers. When Jessica drew her number she almost cried when she found out that not only did she draw number 3 but she had to sit by AJ Monday, the most disjusting kid in our class. It was after this that Bella went up to draw her number. _There are 4 more numbers in that bucket _I kept telling myself _she will not draw…_

"13, Miss Swan you are sitting next to Mr.Cullen" _Damn it how am I supposed to prevent myself from killing her if I have to sit next to her for a whole quarter! _The last three people picked there numbers and everyone was seated when Mr.Beam cleared his throat again. "Now last year we drew numbers every quarter but this year we are going to just keep the same seating arrangement for the whole year."

"WHAT!!" I screamed out loud. The whole class looked at me astonished at my sudden out burst. Most of them were surprised, they would never have expected this from Mr. Cool and Collected. The guys were mystified of the reason I wouldn't want to sit next to the hot new girl. When I looked over to see Bella she looked horrified and hurt. I went to read her mind when I felt a block. I tried to read her mind again but it was as if there was a wall between us. _This girl is going to be the death of me_

_Bella's POV_

"WHAT!!" the boy, Edward? Screamed when he found out he had to sit next to me all year. Everyone looked at him as if he screamed he came from an alien ship. What did I do wrong? Why does this gorgeous boy hate me when I haven't even spoken to him? He looked at me with narrowed eyes and I knew he must have seen and hurt and confused face. _What's wrong with his eyes… are they black?_ I turned my head quickly away to afraid to look at him and his hateful glare.

"Yes Mr. Cullen we are keeping the same seats all year. Do you have any problems with sitting next to Miss Swan this year?"

"No sir. I have no problem at all" Edward replied with a shaking voice.

"Now as we do each year we write down what we each of us likes to do, eat, read. What are favorite movie, vacation spot, and pet is. That kind of thing and we talk to our lab partners and try to find five things in common and report it to the class."

_Great, Edward is going to love this assignment. He is actually going to have to talk to me._ Bella turned around to face Edward and she saw that he was staring at her with a confused look on his face.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. What's your favorite movie?"

LOL the next chapter I am going to write is hopefully funny (again I am a new writer so be lenient)


	3. Chapter 3

Favorite

_Edward's POV_

"Favorite movie?" the beautiful nuisance asked.

"Dracula," I said with a smirk "You?"

"The Notebook. What it's a good movie!" she protested when I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. What's your favorite book?" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Wuthering Heights," she replied softly.

"We finally agree on something!" I replied as I wrote down the title on our list. "Nine more things we need to find in common."

"Favorite sport?" she asked so quietly that I doubted a normal person would be able to hear her. I felt guilty for being rude to her but I didn't want to put my family in danger for this girl. I don't even know her!

"Baseball"

"Mines swimming" she said smiling to herself.

"Favorite weather? Mines sunny," I said smirking.

"Mine too!" she said excited about finally having another thing in common with me.

"Okay class time is up. Edward and Bella what are ten things that you two have in common?" I listed off ten random things and thankfully Bella just sat there and kept quiet. When I finished Mr. Beam just nodded his head and asked the next pair. "Now I know it's the first day back, but this is HONORS chemistry. Next Monday I want you and your partner to each write a paper on nuclear energy. One partner is going to write about the positives and the other about the negatives. Then there will be a slight debate."

"Which position do you want to write?" I asked.

"The negative" I could still see the confusion of my anger in her eyes. Even though her mind is locked up her face was like an open book.

"Fine," I snapped. It was better for both of us if I keep my distance from her. The bell finally started to ring and I quickly got up and left her still sitting at the desk looking confused.

_Bella's POV_

"Fine," he snapped. I was about to tell him that if he really wanted to write the negative he could but the bell rang and he was out of his seat in a second.

"Wow. I can't believe Cullen was so mean to you. What did you do to him?" Mike asked.

"Nothing. Please, please tell me he is like this to everyone" I pleaded.

"Sorry, but no. He is usually nice to everyone, but he only hangs out with his siblings."

"How many siblings does he have?" I asked curiously.

"He has four. Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, and Jasper. All of them were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins. They were related to Mrs. Cullen somehow and when their parents died the Cullens took them in."

"Wow that is really nice of them."

"Yeah, but what is weird is that they all date each other. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmet."

"Then who does Edward date?" _someone as hot as Edward is HAS to have a girlfriend._

"He's single. All the girls here have tried to date him but he always turns them down," Mike replied sourly. Wow someone was a tad bit jealous.

"Well do you know where Mrs. Bishop's Honors English class is?"

"Man, how many honors classes are you taking?"

"Not that many," I lied.

"Yeah, right" Mike smiled easily seeing through my lie. "Hey Derek come here." A cute boy turned and started walking our way. As he got closer I saw he was really tall, about six foot two, and had really dark floppy hair with celery green eyes.

"Hey Mike. What's up?"

"Derek this is Bella Swan. Bella this is Derek Kettler. Derek is a total brain but he plays some mean hockey. Did you really knock out three of the goalies teeth on the last game D?"

"It was an accident!" Derek protested. "It's not my fault the idiot wasn't wearing a mouth guard!"

"Right," Mike laughed. "Anyway Bella, between me and Derek you will be able to find all of your classes."

"Come on Bella. If we hurry up we won't be late to Mrs. Bishop's class. I'm assuming you're in Honors English, right?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," I said as we headed towards a green colored building. The room we walked into was filled with so many books that it was probably better stocked than the Forks library. But that wasn't really saying anything.

"Hey D I saved you a seat!" called a small blond girl. I had to look at her closely when I saw her eyes. They were ice blue and they were a big contrast against her deep tanned skin.

"Bella this is my girlfriend Kathleen."

"Hi," Kathleen said brightly.

"Hi Kathleen," I was really starting to like Forks. Derek took the seat next to Kathleen and I sat at the table next to them. There were only four other students in the room when three amazingly beautiful people walked into the room. I was assuming that the two boys were Edward's brothers, Emmet and Jasper. The girl must have been his sister, but I wasn't sure if she was Rosalie or Alice. I didn't have to wonder long about the girls identity because she skipped over to my table and introduced herself.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. May I sit with you?"

"Yeah. How did you know my name?"

"Oh Edward told me. Sorry he was so rude to you, he can be a bit of a grouch sometimes." The guys behind us started laughing at Alice's statement. "Oh, this is Jasper" she said pointing at the lean blond boy "and this is Emmet" Alice stated pointing at the huge, muscular scary looking guy.

"Hi," I replied shyly and slightly afraid.

"Do we scare you Bella?" Jasper asked curiously. "It's written all over your face" he added hastily.

"Oh no, I'm just really shy" I half-lied.

"Okay" Jasper said still slightly unconvinced as he and Emmet took the seats behind me and Alice. Even though Emmet's appearance is terrifying, I soon realized he was a big softy. Yet I was still a little bit afraid of them for some unknown reason.

"Don't worry there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of. Well except for Emmet's farts," she said brightly.

"I resent that," Emmet replied with mock anger.

"I'm not afraid. I promise" I said and at the moment I meant it. It was hard to imagine being afraid of fun-loving Alice, cool-quiet Jasper, and silly Emmet.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay first I don't own anything in Twilight (again sadly) and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their favorite author/story anyway here is chapter 4! J

Cullens

_Alice's POV_

I could already see that Bella and I were going to be best friends. But I could also see why Edward had a hard time being around her, she smells absolutely amazing. It is a good thing Jasper thinks all humans smell the same or else he would be very thirsty right now. It is also a good thing that I can see the future too, because right as I was about to invite Bella over to our house after school I had a vision of Edward trying to kill me. Sometimes that boy overreacts too much. "So Bella how do you like Forks so far?"

"It's nice. I've met some really great people already."

"That's fantastic," I could tell that she really seems to like it here. "Are you going to join any groups or sports?"

"I was thinking about joining drama club? But does this school even have one?"

"Yeah but it's really small and they only do two plays a year. But Judy B. is probably looking for some new faces since two of the actors graduated last year." It was then that I saw the vision trying out for the play and knew she would get in. 

"So," Bella said to me and the boys, "Are all of you Juniors?" Emmet and Jasper started howling with laughter and I had a small smile.

"No Emmet and I are seniors," Jasper said still laughing.

"Oh," Bella said her face turning bright red. She had no idea why the two boys found it funny being mistaken for Juniors. I admit it was a tad funny do to them being over a hundred years old but Bella obviously didn't know that. "Well if you are Seniors then why are you in a Junior English class?"

"This class is only offered once every two years" I explained. "It is worth college credit so it is open to both Juniors and Seniors. And the two idiots are laughing like baboons because they think they look like they're twenty or something."

_Bella's POV_

"oh," I said for probably the hundredth time that day. I still felt kind of silly for asking if Jasper and Emmet were Juniors, they did look like they could be in college, but I didn't think it was _that_ funny.

"Please ignore them" Alice said "Emmet is always laughing about something, usually himself, and Jasper is usually not such an idiot."

"Hey I resent that!" Jasper protested "I am not acting like an idiot!" Alice looked at me and smiled while she rolled her eyes.

"So Edward said you are writing for the opposition on the nuclear energy paper. My honors class is probably doing the same thing. Do you want to work on it together?"

"Yeah, sure." _I wonder, how MUCH did Edward talk about me to his sister._

"Do you want me to come over after school today?" Alice asked eagerly. I didn't want to disappoint her so I just nodded my head and she squealed "Yay! We are going to have so much fun!" Finally Mrs. Bishop walked into the classroom.

"Today we are going to write a two-hundred word essay about ourselves. And YES Tiffany you can write over two-hundred words." The whole class laughed as a girl in the front row slowly put her hand back down. "So get started, the essays are do at the end of the class period." Fifty minuets later the bell rang. As handed my essay in Mrs. Bishop asked me "Are you interested in joining the drama club Miss Swan? Your father said you showed an interest in it at your previous school."

"Yes I would love to join," I said excitedly.

"Well tryouts are in two weeks and all students who wish to join have to memorize Marc Antony's speech in _Julius Caesar_."

"No problem, and thank you!"

"Remember Miss Swan two weeks."

As I walked out the door I saw Derek waiting for me. "Hey Derek!"

"So Bella do you need help finding Spanish Three?"

"No, actually I need help finding French Three."

"Je parle francais!" Alice said fluently. 

"So will you show me to the French room?" I laughed.

"Of course." she laughed with me as she grabbed my arm and towed me to the French room.

"Bye Derek, Kathleen," I said still laughing with Alice.

_Edward's POV_

I liked the French room. Each table had four seats and I sat at one of the tables in the back. Just like last year I will sit at the end, Alice next to me, and Rosalie next to Alice. _Oh crap! She's coming, I can smell her even though she is still in the hallway. Rosalie came into the room looking very pissed as she sat down next to me. I gave her a questioning look. _

"_Alice told me to sit next to you so she and her new best friend can sit next to each other" Rosalie sneered. _

"_I wonder who her new… No it can't be…" And at that exacted moment Alice walked in with Bella right behind her._

_Sorry this was a short chapter but I am writing the next chapter! Also I am sorry the story isn't really romantic. It will be in later chapters but I want to establish how Bella and Edward met. Also note to Derek (he is my friend who is reading this story) READ TWILIGHT!! Thanks again for reviewing!! Let me know if you have any suggestions!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for everyone who reviewed and I own nothing in twilight and hope you like the next chapter

French Is Romantic… Right?

_Bella's POV_

"Alice you didn't tell me your sister and Edward were in this class!", I hissed as she dragged me to the table where Edward and Rosalie sat. This was my first time seeing Rosalie and if I felt awkward (look wise) next to Alice, I felt hideous next to Rosalie.

Alice stopped in front of the chair next to Rosalie and said, "Rose this is Bella. Bella this is Rose. And sadly you already know Edward."

"Hi Rose," I said, even though I was still very intimidated by her.

"It's Rosalie." she snapped. She then turned her head away and purposely ignored me. _Oh great another Edward. _Alice sat down next to Rosalie and when I looked for another seat Alice gave me a devastating look and asked "Bella won't you sit next to me. Please?" _Great she already figured out that I was a sucker for guilt trips._

"Sure Alice."

"Good," she stated perfectly happy again. _I wonder if she is in drama club too. She really knows how to act. _

A short lady with a red dress and black three inch heels walked into the classroom and smiled a big toothy grin. "How are my Juniors today?" Rosalie loudly cleared her throat. "Oh, sorry Miss Hale." the teacher turned to Rosalie smiling apologetically.

"Rose didn't take French her freshman year. Our dad was not to thrilled about her not taking Spanish so he has made her take French since her sophomore year. She is a Senior with Jasper and Emmet."

The teacher walked to our table and knelt down and spoke to me softly. "Miss Swan my name is Mrs. Ward and if you need any help just let me know." I nodded to her as a sign of understanding and gratitude. "Now class we are going to learn about other countries that speak French. Let's start off with Quebec." Mrs. Ward started listing off facts about Quebec and as I was taking notes I realized that none of the Cullens took any notes. After about a half hour of notes Mrs. Ward split us up into groups of five. Alice, Rosalie, Edward, a girl named Lauren, and I were put into one group.

"Wow your school doesn't slack off on the first day back," I smiled at Alice.

"No we don't," Alice laughed.

"Now we are going to say in French to our groups what group or sport we are going to join this year."

Alice said she was joining prom committee. Rosalie and Edward both said they were joining nothing. Lauren said she was joining volleyball. When it was my turn my whole group looked at me wondering what I, the new girl, was going to join. "I'm going to join the drama club." I said a tad bit shy.

After I said this Lauren started laughing at me. "You think you can act? I doubt you would be able to memorize ten words."

"Well Lauren I guess we will have to wait and see how Bella does," Alice said sweetly.

"Whatever," Lauren said as Alice and Edward smiled at each other.

_Edward's POV_

I saw Alice's vision of Bella trying out for the drama club, and she was quite good. Since her face shows so much emotion it really draws the audience in. Lauren isn't going to know what hit her when she see's my Bella act. _Hold on. Did I just think MY Bella? _I can't think that way, it's too dangerous for me, her, and my family.

_Everyone likes her except you and Rose. I can see that Esme and Carlise will both love her too. _Alice thought. I replied with an icy glare. She smiled and shrugged, _I'm going to her house after school today. Hey! Don't look at me like that, she's my friend! _All I could do was shake my head. _You know you love her. It's written all over your face." _

"NO!!" I roared at Alice. _SHIT. _The whole class looked at me again for the second time that day.

"That's the second time he has gotten mad today," whispered Caitlynn Biro, a girl in our Honors Chemistry class. "And both times she was around him. I wonder why he hates Bella so much? She seems really nice to me." Hearing Caitlynn say this I desperately wanted to say that I didn't hate Bella. I don't think I could ever hate her even though I wanted to with every fiber of my being. I looked at Bella and saw her staring at me with huge scared eyes again. I wanted so badly to tell her and the whole world the truth. I didn't hate Bella, but I loved her.

Now I just had to convince Alice that it was because I loved Bella that I couldn't be with her. I had to protect Bella from me. But as I looked at my sister I knew she was going to do everything in her power (and trust me she has A LOT of power) to get me and Bella together.

Thank you again for everyone who reads this story. Please review to tell me what I am doing wrong or right. And sorry the chapter was so short I will try to write a longer one next time! Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTING IN TWILIGHT AND BREAKING DAWN COMES OUT THIS SATURDAY!! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I HAD TO WORK AND WORK AND HAD GOLF PRACTICE!! ANYWAY HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!

CHANGE IN ATTITUDES 

_BPOV_

After French, to Alice's disappointment and to my delight, we didn't have any classes together till eighth period. Derek met me after French and we went to American History. When we arrived at lunch I walked as quickly as I could without tripping and sat with Derek, Kathleen, Mike and their friends. Now Alice couldn't make me sit with Edward and Rosalie. 

The kids at my table were really nice except Lauren and her friend Jessica. Jessica wasn't necessarily mean but she was really fake. I also got to meet Angela and Ben, they were dating, and both of them were really shy but you could tell that they were really nice. Caitlynn Biro and Samantha Molnar also sat at our table and they were both really talkative and hyper. There were more guys who sat at our table Eric, Tyler, Joe, and Nick, but I tried to ignor them because they all gave me really strange looks, like I was on exhibit or something. 

_EPOV_

The fools at Bella's table were staring at her and thinking the most perverted thoughts I have ever heard. And that is truly saying something. I was about to murder all of them when I reminded myself that I had to pretend I didn't care for her. Thankfully Bella found a way to get away from Alice so she didn't have to sit by us. 

"Wow, isn't she beautiful when she eats"

"Oh, yes she…. Alice! Cut It Out!!" I violently hissed.

"I knew you liked her!!" sang Alice smiling at me as though she had just beaten me in a competition. 

"Even if I did like her it doesn't matter. You should know how dangerous I am for her."

"Oh, you worry to much Eddie. You need to lay back and smell the roses. Even though Bella smells a heck of a lot better than roses but you get the picture. And would it kill you to try spending some time with her? If it doesn't work out I am pretty sure it is not that uncommon for two high school Juniors to break-up."

"No it wouldn't kill me but it COULD kill her." I reminded her in an exasperated tone. "Wait did you have a vision of me and Bella together, and her not getting hurt?" I said my spirits rising.

"No, but that is only because you keep changing your mind and as you do it makes Bella think you're a jerk which changes her mind. So if you stick with one thing maybe I could tell you but you are being way to indecisive."

"Whatever" I grumbled

"You know that shade of blue she is wearing looks really pretty on her"

"Shut up Alice"

"And the skinny jeans, look at the way they fit her perfectly, almos like a second layer of skin"

"Alice, stop"

"And look at her long hair, it is so soft and silky, man I bet you would love to run your fingers through it"

"Alice" I half warned and pleaded

"And her delicate little body, that would fit perfectly with you"

"Alice enough! It can't work out!" I said with very little force. Alice saw that I had been defeated. 

"Whatever you say Eddie. Whatever you say." Alice smiled.

EIGHTH PERIOD

_BPOV_

The rest of my day went by great. I had two classes with Emmet and Jasper (the school mixes a lot of the Juniors with the Seniors) and they are both really funny. Now it was eighth period which I had with all the Cullens except Rosalie, thank God. As I walked into the locker room Alice was already changed and sitting next to an empty locker bouncing up and down. 

"I saved you a locker next to mine" she squealed in excitement. Man this girl drinks way to many red bulls or does way to many drugs. How can someone be hyper like that all day long?

"Thanks Alice. That was really nice of you."

"No problem Bella, that's what friends do right? And you're driving me to your house after school right?" she asked in a very innocent tone that made me very suspicious. 

"Yeah, unless you want to be dropped of or want me to pick you up"

"No, no I can just go home with you"

"Alright" I said as I got my gym clothes out. "Crap!"

"What's wrong?" Alice asked her eyes wide

"My clothes are all wet and dirty!" how did this happen I grabbed them out of the dryer this morning and they were fine.

"Wow that stinks, but don't worry I brought an extra pair." Alice smiled at me.

"Thanks Alice you are a life savor!" I exclaimed. But that was before I saw the clothes.

_APOV_

I felt a tiny bit of guilt as Bella opened her bag and found all her clothes ruined. But honestly those were the most hideous things that could ever be worn! I had Lucy, who is my personal assistant at Macy's drop of some adorable work out clothes at the school. Bella's eyes got big as she unfolded the short black shorts and the navy blue tank top.

"Alice I can't wear this. It's against the dress code!"

"Tank tops are now allowed, it says so on the bulletin bored outside the gym and those shorts should be long enough try them on." I said sweetly as Bella reluctantly tried the clothes on. They fit her perfectly as I knew they would. "See they fit the dress code standards and make you look sexy." I laughed at her blush.

"If these shorts were an eighth of an inch shorter they would get me kicked out of gym!"

"So what they fit now lets go" I said as I pushed Bella out of the locker room.

"Alice I don't know if this is a good idea…." But Bella was cut of when I _accidentally_ pushed her into Edward.

"Wow! Umm hi Bella" he stuttered. Victory sure felt good.

_EPOV_

Wow Bella looked stunning in the gym clothes I suspected Alice got her. As soon as I said hello Bella's cheeks turned bright red making her even more attractive. 

"Hi Edward" Bella said looking down to the ground. I could tell that she was nervous about being around me because of my previous behavior.

"Oh darn it! I left something in the locker room!" Alice exclaimed even though me and Bella both knew she hadn't forgotten anything. "Edward will you show Bella to the gym. Thanks" she said as she skipped down the hallway.

"Umm the gym is this way" I said looking down to the ground as I lead the way to the high school gym. As we entered I heard my two idiot brothers whistle.

"Ow, ow Bella you are such a heart breaker!" Emmet called out to Bella. Her face was so red you could mistake her for a tomato. 

"Bella if I weren't dating Alice I would have to make you my permanent companion, if you know what I mean" Jasper winked at her.

"Shut up you two imbeciles!" I growled manacling to them. To my surprise they just smiled, again I suspected Alice had set this all up. Besides the idiots making inappropriate comments to Bella, gym went by smoothly except for me and my family having to catch Bella every time she tripped. Football is not her sport but I got to catch her seven times and each time our skin came in contact it was as if a spark shot through me. Maybe I couldn't just ignore her, it was just to hard.

_BPOV_

_Even though I really liked the nice sweet and caring Edward, I was going to suggest to Alice that he seek psychiatric treatment. One minute he hates me the next he catches me every time I fall. It is too confusing. But what was even more confusing was the way I felt for him, I felt as if he was a part of me even though I hadn't even known him for a whole day! After Alice and I had changed we got into my car and went to my house. She knew a lot about nuclear energy and I had most of my paper written by four o'clock. Yet during all of our discussion about nuclear energy she would always find a way to mention Edward. I think she's trying to set me up with him, no actually I know she is trying to set us up. _

"_Maybe Friday you can come with me and my family to the movies Bella. It would be loads of fun. Please please please!!" she begged "Rosalie hardly ever wants to go out like that and it would be really nice if I had another girl around to talk to! Please!"_

"_I'll think about it Alice. And what if Edward is mad at me that day, his moods are quite unpredictable and I wouldn't want to be around someone who would be glaring at me the whole night."_

"_Don't worry Edward will be on his best behavior!"_

"_Fine Alice. I will go if Edward isn't a jerk!"_

"_Yay I finally get to hang out with a normal girl!"_

_I felt bad because I knew Alice would be disappointed. There was no way Edward could stand being nice to me for the rest of the week. But ignorance is bliss I guess._

_I AM FINALLY DONE WITH THE FIRST DAY!! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE KEPT READING I AM GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN BUT NO PROMISES SINCE GOLF AND BAND START FULL TIME ON AUG.4 SO BEAR WITH ME! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE OR DIDN'T LIKE JUST BE POLITE ABOUT IT! THANK YOU AGAIN!! _


End file.
